Secret Garden: Cammie and Zach
by GallagherGirlWithZach
Summary: The Morgan family sisters had inherited a mansion from their grandparents in Roseville, Virginia. Little did Cammie know that she was going to meet someone special named Zach Goode. And little did she know that this Zach Goode held a secret that could destroy their relationship forever. Was this Zach Goode just a coincidence or fate? Read on if you want to know the secret ;
1. Chapter 1: A New Acquaintance: Zach

Secret Garden: Cammie and Zach

My name is Cameron Morgan or Cammie for short. As far as I know, I'd been living the good life and things were only going to get much better.

It was somewhere in the middle of June, when my three sisters and I were to leave for Roseville. "Cammie, wake up. It's time for you to pack." My sister, Bex says.

"Where are we going?" I say to her.

"We're going to see our new home! In Roseville! The quicker you pack, the quicker we'll get there!" Bex declares.

By this I hurried to pack all my clothes. I just couldn't wait to start anew.

We got on a horse carriage, going on our way to our new home. I was very exhausted at the time since I had to wake up at dawn for this, so I had slept for the rest of the time. Though, I wake up right at the end of the ride. Just at the right time to see the path to our new home or shall I say, mansion. I was so ecstatic to see our new mansion! It's really huge and it has a beautiful garden that only I just found! Just enough places to find my serenity.

"This place is huge Bex!" Shouts my sister Liz. "I can't believe we're actually going to living here."

"Oh you better look forward to it." Laughs Bex. "Though, it is a bit too big for just the four of us."

I agreed to that somehow. There's only me, Bex, Liz, and Macey ever since my father and mother got into an accident.

"This is perfect! My birthday's about to come up and this place is just perfect!" Macey declares.

"Well then, we shall get the preparations ready today.' Bex says.

I was so eager to start anew and I was so excited to celebrate Macey's 16th birthday which was in 2 days. The place is so beautiful with flowers blooming everywhere. It felt so good to breathe in fresh air.

**2 Days Later: Night of Macey's Birthday**

**A New Acquaintance: Zach Goode**

We invited most of our neighbors to the party. We only wanted a small party but we thought we should get to know our neighbors. It was very glamorous, totally Macey's idea. Us girls had to wear our best dresses and shoes. We just had to look good in front of everyone, Macey's idea again.

"Hello. Welcome. Thank you for coming. Very nice to meet you." Bex and Liz greeted to the guests.

It brought a good feeling to me, to meet new people and make new friends. But little did I know that I would meet someone that would charge a spark of electricity through my body. Little did I know that this person would look at me the way no one has ever looked at me before.

He came. He came in a tux. He had broad shoulders and amazing deep green eyes and dark brown hair with side swept bangs falling on those eyes occasionally. He was so beautiful, that's what I thought when I first saw him. But I wasn't the only one who must've thought that. I wasn't the only girl staring at him. Of course I wasn't the only one. He was too handsome for all not to look at. I admit, I didn't like that at all. But I also knew I wouldn't have a chance with him. Oh what was I thinking, I don't even know this stranger, besides I don't even know anything about love. But I have to say, I felt hope. Why? Because he came alone. Yes, he came alone. A side of me knew I had a chance with him. With this stranger I hardly know, but want to meet.

He went over to a table to grab a drink. Then, he started to wander around. "He's caught your eyes hasn't he?" Macey asks. "Are we really neighbors with him? He seems so new, even to our neighbors. Guess it's 'cause of his handsome face. But if he is, I'm really glad we're neighbors with him."

I walk around, meeting new people and everywhere I go, I see him. Macey blows out her candles and I stand next to a table. My feet were aching, just having to stand in these tall shoes. I was starting to relax, when I saw him. This beautiful stranger standing right across me, leaning against a table with arms crossed and a smile forming at his lips. Was he smiling at me? I didn't know. So I looked back carefully behind me to see if there was anybody behind me he could be smiling at. And there wasn't anybody. Just me. He was smiling at me! At me! So, I smiled back.

We walk towards each other, my feet moving automatically on their own and he looks at me with those eyes of his. It puts me in a daze right away. "Nice party." He tells me.

"Yea. Hope you're having a great time.' I tell him.

"I'm Zach. Zach Goode." He holds out his hand and smiles.

"My name's Cameron. You can call me Cammie." I shake his hand. It's warm, soft, and welcoming that I linger to the feeling.

"So, you're my new neighbor?" He smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yea. This place is great," I tell him. "So do you live here too?"

"Yea. I live right next door. That's funny 'cause our gardens seem to be connected somehow, we've got now boundaries, so I think we can meet up whenever we want." He tells me and laughs at the end. I have to admit, that got me really excited. Knowing we can see each other, now that I know he lives right next door and there are no fences, no boundaries whatsoever. But I didn't think that was happening any time soon. Out of all the girls here, why would a handsome man like him want to go meet with me?

"That sounds amazing," I tell him. "How's your family doing?"

"I live alone." He laughs.

"Alone? In that huge house, all by yourself?" I gawk at him. Though, I do try to hide it.

He laughs again. "I'm a very keep-to-myself kind of person. So, what brings you here?"

"Just here to start anew," I smile. "My father and mother just passed away after an accident took them."

"My apologies," He says. "I'm sure you'll love this place. You got my word on that."

Every girl must be jealous of me right now ;)

*If you'd like to, review this. Good or bad, I'll improve it in any way I can :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cammie's First Kiss

**Out in the Garden: Cammie's First Kiss**

The next morning I went out into my garden. Remember when Zach said that "We've got no boundaries"? He's got that very right.

"Who's there?" I say, responding to the sound in the bushes.

I creep slowly to the bushes. "Don't be frightened. It's just me, Zach." He says, coming out to see me. "How do you like that? We could totally sneak out just to see each other everyday."

I don't know what he meant by that, but I thought it sounded like a very great idea. "Shall we? I mean since only we know about it, we can make this our special meeting place."

He laughs and pretends to think hard, looking down at the ground. He looks up to see me and smiles, "Sounds like a plan. Since this is our new special meeting place, what do you say we do?"

"Hmmm… Why don't you come up with something since I'm the newbie here? I mean you've lived here longer right? So show me something fun."

Zach smirks and leans in closer to me to whisper in my ear, "Look forward to it 'cause I'm sure you won't regret it."

He takes my hand to lead me down to the back of the garden and I can't help but notice how sweet of him to do all this, especially with a new girl like me.

We head down to a lake at the back of the garden. Zach tells me no one knows about it just like the gardens, he says it's also his secret sanctuary. I don't know what he's planning, but it sounds like we're going to be getting really wet since he told me to bring some spare clothes along.

"It's one of the places I love to go to, you know," Says Zach. "And I've got a feeling you're going to love it here too."

I laugh and say, "Surprise me." Then, he did the thing I less expected him to do. He pushed me into the lake! I thought it was really embarrassing of him to do, especially now that he is laughing. I had to get revenge on him. So, I pretended to drown and I know that this seems cliché, but it worked out really well. He fell for it! I stayed under water for as long as I could.

"Cammie! You still there?" He shouts out. "Cammie, this is not funny, so come out!" So I waited 'til he would come and get me. He dived in and looked for me. And when he found me, he carried me up and I burst out laughing when he said, "Oh my, God. Please be alive."

"Missed me?" I laugh out.

"Cammie!" He shouts. "That was not funny! I seriously don't want to lose you again!"

"Again? You never did." I tell him.

His face suddenly changes the second he hears that. 'Sorry, I just never really had anything to lose before," Then he takes my hand and says, "Come on, let's go have fun."

He takes me to a tiny waterfall and it was beautiful. He splashes me, then, I splash him back. We were so silly just having fun. Then, he stopped to take off his shirt and put it aside. I looked away but I couldn't help but stare at his body, those abs. The sun's light reflecting off his body with little droplets of water shining on him. He was so gorgeous. Could he get any more perfect? Well let's find out.

He was walking back to me when I couldn't help but notice how he was staring at me, it was so deep and luring. Then, he splashed me once more and I looked away. I don't know if it was the really loud noise from the waterfall or if it was just me, but I just felt lost, too paralyzed to do anything but stare down. "Sorry, I…I..I didn't mean to do that," He lifts my chin up with his hand. "I just wanted to have some fun…..with you."

Zach Goode was perfect in any way. From his eyes to his hair to the way he talks to the way he moves. But the kiss, the kiss was incomparable. He moves his hand from my chin to the back of my head through my hair. He moves closer, our face only inches apart with our eyes locked, with our wet bodies pressing against each other and that's when the moment comes. His lips push against mine. Softly at first, but goes harder every second. Kissing as if it's the end of the world, as if we've known each other for so long. But we've only just met yesterday. And I don't know everything about him yet. So I push him away, knowing this isn't supposed to happen yet.

"I've got to go now," I say. "My sisters must be looking for me by now. Wouldn't want them to get worried."

"Cammie! Cammie! Wait up!" Zach shouts and runs to me. When I reach the garden, I try to run back to my house as fast as I can, but Zach was faster than me. So, he reaches for my hand. "I guess I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, right?"

I felt there was no reason to avoid him. I mean a kiss is just a kiss right? So I smile and nod at him. I run up to my room when Liz sees me and says, "You're soaking wet, Cammie!" I go inside my room and stare at a mirror. I touch my lips and go back to that moment with Zach and it got me smiling. Zach Goode just officially became my first kiss! I slammed onto my bed and thought about the moment all day long.

At dinner, me and sisters had a conversation. 'Well somebody seems to be in a good mood. Cammie?" Macey says. "Yes, I'm talking to you."

"What makes you say that?" I say.

"Well you can't seem to stop smiling. See!" Macey declares and I start to blush. "Sooo what happened today? Is it that guy we saw yesterday? The one that caught your eye?"

"Macey! It's nothing! I'm just feeling good today, that's all."

'Aw c'mon! Don't be shy! So tell us, what happened?" Macey asks.

I didn't want to give away too much, so I just told her, "Nothing much. We just hung out and talked."

"Hm…is that so? There seems to be more to the story than you say so. But we'll leave it at that. For now, let's have dinner." Macey says. I just love my sisters.


	3. Chapter 3: Zach, Grant, and Jonas

**Start of New Friendships: Zach, Grant, and Jonas**

**The Boys Sleepover**

The next night, I couldn't quite fall asleep. Maybe it's due to this new feeling Zach has given me. But I didn't want to think about it any much longer. So, I got up at dawn to walk outside. I was down the side, when I heard some guys laughing. I looked to see who they were. There were 3 of them and one of them looked familiar. One of them was Zach! And he was with his friends. He seemed to be having a good time with them. I hid in a bush to spy on them. Then, one of them said something and that's what got me bursting out laughing. I covered my mouth to keep them from hearing me, but I guess they already did 'cause one of them asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?" Another said.

"It sounded like somebody. You think someone's watching us?"

"I think that's what happens when you laugh like crazy," Zach jokes. "There's nothing to worry about."

I panicked a bit there, so I tried to escape, running out of the bushes and that's when I tripped on a rock. Clumsy me. The boys saw me, guess that's 'cause I fell to the side of the bush. I tried to cover my face in shame and run away, but I found out I sprained my ankle a bit when I fell. Ughh. Could things get any better?

"Cammie, is that you?" Zach asks as the boys laugh.

"So you're the one who's been spying on us?" One of them said. "You're lucky you're a girl, 'cause if it was a guy, I would've chased them out!"

Zach makes a face at them and I tell them, "First of all, I wasn't spying on you. Second

of all, I was just taking a walk when I was wondering who you guys were. Thought I could make some friends here, you know" I didn't have much defense there, but it was worth a shot.

Zach walks toward me when he says, "Are you alright?" He pulls me up but I squirm from the pain of my sprained ankle.

"Oww!" It was painful. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Let me see," Zach tells me and looks at my ankle. "It's a good thing it isn't so bad." Zach takes me into his arms and starts walking down.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him.

"Look, your leg isn't working so well, so I'm taking you someplace else where I can help you mend it," Zach explains. "If it's ok, I'd like to take you back to your house and do it there."

"Um..um… Sure." This got me wondering. Wondering what my sisters will think if they saw us together.

"Is it fine if my friends tag along with us?" He looks into my eyes and that's what immediately got me saying, "Yes."

When we get to the house, Zach introduces me to his friends. Grant and Jonas. "I see, so you're the new girl. So, are you guys together or something?" Grant asks.

I immediately say, "No! We're not! We just met a few days ago." Zach smirked at that. Then, Grant glanced at both of us.

"Okkaayy…" says Grant, looking so hesitant about what I said. "So do you live here alone?"

"No, I live here with my 3 sisters." Funny 'cause Grant and Jonas' faces lit up when they heard that.

Zach helps get my ankle better. He puts on some kind of medicine on my ankle and I stare at him while he's doing it. Can he get any more perfect? He looks so adorable. I just want to touch his hair. He looks up to see me staring, but he doesn't look away. Instead, he looks on, staring at me deeply again like he always does with those green eyes of his when he has the chance. I feel hypnotized. He makes it even worse by soothing my ankle. Oh that feeling he gives me while he's staring at me. It's almost like he's torturing me. Ughh. He disturbs my thoughts when he says, "I think you're all better now. Shall I stay here with you?"

Before I even get to answer, my sisters walk right through the door. Uh oh. That's what what I thought 'til Macey said, "Well look who we have here."

Bex and Liz laugh when they both say, "Boys."

"Macey, Bex, Liz. This is Zach, Grant, and Jonas." I say, as I point to each one of them. " Zach and his friends came. They spotted me outside and I tripped and I sprained my ankle, so now Zach's helping me get better."

"Actually, you spotted _us_." Jonas says, with an emphasis on "us".

"Oh I see. Are you alright, Cammie?" Liz asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Zach can handle it."

"I think you guys should stay for dinner." Says Bex. "I mean since you guys are already here, you just might as well stay for dinner."

"That sounds good to me." Says Grant, who I think has set his eyes on Bex. I think Bex has set her eyes on Grant too 'cause the next thing I know, they're havin' a really good time exchanging glances at the dinner table.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Macey asks, the question out for me and Zach.

"It hasn't been that long. We're just friends, that's all." Zach smirks.

Macey, being a person who likes to heat things up, invites the boys to sleep over at our house. "Why don't you guys stay through the night? Zach? I mean since you've helped Cammie out. You guys are after all our guests, _special_ guests, right?" Macey asks, with emphasis on "special", while Bex and Liz nod in agreement.

Zach takes a look at me, then smiles and says, "I don't see why there should be a problem with that."

*Review if you want, all will be accepted. Any suggestions will be read :)

*Keep reading, more chapters will be updated for the secret to be revealed ;)


	4. Chapter 4: A Special Night

**A Special Night: Zach and Cammie**

Now that the boys have made up their minds to sleep over, we've decided to head to bedrooms to sleep.

I was on my way to my room, when Zach came out from the bathroom. "Hey, how's the ankle doing?" Zach asks.

"It's doing so much better. If it wasn't for you, I think I'd be limping through the night." I joke.

He laughs and moves closer. "I'm glad you feel so much better." He tells me. He reaches towards my head and pushes a lock of hair away from my eyes and smiles nicely. "Have a good night's sleep."

I was in bed when I dreamt of him. Zach. His eyes looking right through mines. But in the middle of it all, I found myself crying. This frightened me. I didn't know what it meant, but it didn't seem so good. I opened my eyes, feeling thirsty. So, I got up to get a glass of water and found myself walking normally again. Thank goodness, the sprain wasn't too serious.

I was going down the stairs, when I saw someone standing in front of a window. It was just Zach. With his hands in his pockets. But he had a look on his face that I had never seen before. He seemed scared and sad. So instead of going for that glass of water, I went over to him. "What are you doing up so late?" I ask him.

"Hey. I just had a weird dream. You?" He tells me.

"Same here. Felt thirsty." I laugh. It was raining and I love the rain. It just seemed so peaceful. "Don't you just love the rain?"

I get nothing but silence. Zach was so quiet and I wasn't use to this. So to cut this awkward silence, I ask him, "How long have you lived here in this place?" I figured this would give me a chance to know him more.

He exhales and says, "Long enough. Long enough to know what goes on around here."

"Do you have any reasons for moving here?"

"I..I… I had a girl in my life. And she…" He stops. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. He seems saddened. "And she just left."

In an attempt to make him feel better, I tell him, "She shouldn't have done that to you." But no, that only seemed to make him feel worse. Because right then, he faces me with a saddened look on his face. "I'm..I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Then, at that moment, he abruptly wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer 'til our faces are mere inches apart and our bodies clashing once again. I could feel his warm breath settling on my cheeks. His arm tightening around my waist as the rain continues to pour down. His other arm moves from my thigh, all the way up to the back of my head and through my hair. He holds me steadily and tightly as his face gets closer to mine. His lips land softly on mine, moving and pushing harder.

He pulls back to look at me but only to kiss me once again. I place one hand on his head, going through his soft hair. He whispers my name and I kiss him back. I whisper, "Do you miss her?"

"No, not this time."

*More chapters coming up. The secret is getting closer, how will this affect Cammie's relationship with Zach? Find out next on Chapters 5 and so on ;)


	5. Chapter 5: True Love Perhaps?

**The Start of Our Love: True Love Perhaps?**

The next morning, I find myself wrapped in Zach's arms on my bed. I smile with the fact that I get to see him sleeping up closely. He looked very cute at that moment. I woke him up carefully, worried that someone might find us together sleeping.

Instead of getting up, he pulls me down and laughs. He wraps me in his arms tightly and I try to break myself free, but he's too strong. "Don't worry, no one will find us here. Please, stay, for just awhile longer" I just couldn't resist his plead, so I did as he told me. Luckily, nobody found us.

We awoke just at the right time, just enough to see Bex and Grant flirting with each other. Oh boy.

When we finished with breakfast, the boys decided to leave. We went to see them out. When my sisters went back in and Grant and Jonas went ahead, me and Zach lingered shortly. Zach gave me a short kiss before saying, "See you later."

Later this afternoon, I decided to go to the garden. I figured Zach would be there. And he was. Laying there on the ground, leaning back on his two hands, while looking up at me, smiling. He pats the spot right next to him, so I sit right next to him. He pulls me down, so now I'm laying down. He turns to look at me and says, "You're still the same."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"You're still the same from the beginning I first met you. "Stunning" is the word for that." He smiles and moves my hair away from my face.

I turn around and lean on my elbows. "Out of all the girls in the world, why me?"

He smooths his thumb on my cheek and says, "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

I laugh to how ridiculous that sounds. There are far more beautiful girls out there, than me. He continues to stare at me, so I look away before I start to blush. I look to his house and wonder, "Don't you ever feel lonely living alone in that huge house?"

"No, I get used to it, you know."

"Should I move in with you?" I joke.

He laughs at the joke, though I feel as if it wasn't meant as a joke. "You don't wanna do that, trust me."

I had a weird feeling when he said that, like he was trying to hide something, but I just took it as a joke. Today, for lunch, Zach Goode cooked for me. Yes, that Zach Goode! He's a really great cook! Like he's been at it his whole life! He cooked me some steak and it tasted as if a real chef made it! The thing is, I enjoyed the meal, but he didn't seem to eat much. All he did was move his food around, making quite a show.

After lunch, we went out to the lake again. It was very romantic when he sneaked up to me. Of course he was shirtless *wink wink*. He held me around the waist and put a trail of kisses on my neck. It felt very nice and warm. Then, he spun me around and kissed me on the lips. I felt like the world had frozen at that moment.

One thing's for sure, Zach Goode isn't a talker when it comes to his life. He can totally cook and he has a great body with a handsome face and he is indeed a very good kisser. But there's also one thing.

We got out of the lake and laid on the ground. He turned to look at me to say, "Did you have a great time?"

"Very." Well everything he does is fun.

Then he kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back now that he was on top of me. He felt so warm that I just melt to the feeling. "Go and sleep." He says and I couldn't help but listen.

When I woke up, I couldn't find Zach anywhere, I looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. So I went back to my house, more than a bit frustrated that he left me alone. I went up to my room to take a rest, when Bex knocks on my door and says. "Cammie, we've got a guest for you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Zach!" Bex tells me.

I run down the stairs and into the living room where I find him coming out of a bathroom, all a bit soaked in water. "Zach, where were you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Cammie."

"I woke up and you were gone! You were nowhere to be found."

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought I left you, but I never did. You must've not seen me 'cause I was in the water going for a swim." He steps closer to me. "I hope you understand that I'd never do that to you."

I believed him, after all he's done, I don't think he would ever leave me like that.

*All reviews are acceptable

*Secret comes out on Chapter 6! More characters to come


	6. Chapter 6: Zach's Secret Revealed

**A New Revelation: Zach's Secret Revealed**

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Cammie?" Liz asks.

"No, I'll be fine here." I tell her, intent on convincing them to go to town, thinking me and Zach could have some quality time together alone.

"Are you sure about that?" Liz asks again, worried about me staying here alone. "Fine, since you seem so sure, we'll go ahead now. Bye. We'll be back soon."

After saying goodbye to them, I head out to the garden, thinking Zach would be there and he was. "So now it's just you and me." He says, holding both my hands.

I can't help but blush when he says that. "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure, why not." He smiles.

We spent our whole time joking around with ourselves while kissing here and there. Then, finally I had the nerve to ask him, "What are you not perfect at?" But all he does is continue to stare at me with his arms around me. "C,mon tell me something you're not good at."

"Nobody's perfect in this world, Cammie."

"I know, that's why I want to know one of your flaws."

"Love. That's what I suck at so badly." He confesses.

"How?" I ask, not believing a word he just said.

"Well, everytime I love someone, it doesn't quite…end well for me," He tells me. "I end up losing that person."

It was getting late when we decided to go to sleep. Remember that nightmare when I caught myself crying? Yea, I think I'm having it again. But this time, I'm running away. From Zach. I know it sounds weird. I hate it for that. Then, the word "truth" flashed in the end. And that's what woke me up from that terrible dream.

Zach's got a habit of disappearing whenever I'm sleeping. So I got worried, when I found him nowhere beside me. I went downstairs to look for him, figuring that's where he might be. I stood in front of the window that I found him at the last time, looking throughout the darkness outside. "Looking for me?" He says, coming up from behind me.

"Yea, where did you go?" I ask him.

"I just grabbed a glass of water. C'mon, let's go back to bed." He tells me, taking my hand and leading me back to bed.

This time, when I woke up again, Zach left a note saying, "I have to go. I'll be back in the afternoon – Z"

That day, I couldn't help but think about Zach. He just seems so mysterious. When I found him nowhere next to me when I woke up the last time and he told me he went to grab a glass of water, I had a weird feeling that he was doing something else. I know that he was just thinking about that girl that left him. He just can't get over her. I have to say, that made me feel hurt. I just had to know who this girl was, that he can't get over her even when he's with me now. So I made a plan. I had to finish this mission. This mission of sneaking into his house just to look for some clues in order to know who this girl is.

I went over to his house. I tried the front door, but it was locked. So I figured he wasn't there. I went around and one of the windows was slightly open. So, I put my hand through and unlocked the kitchen door that was next to it. I was glad it didn't creek. To make Zach even more perfect, he lives in such a grand home. Anyways, I went up the stairs, thinking that I where I should start.

I went down the hall when I noticed a door. It was bigger and fancier. So, I opened it and found myself in a room full of old stuff. It took my breath away. I saw pictures of Zach. But the things is, he wasn't alone in them, he was with a girl. A girl that looked so familiar, I felt like I was staring at my own reflection. A girl that looked like me. But I couldn't believe it was me 'cause we never took any pictures together. I was speechless. He had a photo album and the pictures inside them dated back to years before my time. In fact, centuries! I cannot believe this! It was always the same girl, just in different years. One in 1402, another in 1619, and one in 1821. And now, me. I've been reincarnating all these years. If so, then how old is Zach? I mean how can he look so young through so many years. Were they the same man all these years?

Is this fate? To meet him after all these years? This can't be! He tricked me! I sat down to get my head straight. All this was just too hard to believe. I tried to get back up, holding onto a table and that's when a piece of paper slipped out. I reached out to grab it and on it said, "June 8 1620 My beloved has left me once again, leaving me here alone, yet to find her once more when she is reborn – Z" This, I couldn't believe. All these years, Zach Goode has been living and living. Finding me, just to claim me once again. That's what he's been keeping from me all along. This secret.

I ran out. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to blur my eyes. And as I ran down the stairs and just getting ready to open the door to leave, that's when he came, "Cammie! What are you doing here?" Zach says while shock filled the look on his face.

I couldn't face him, tears were trailing down my cheeks, my head was filled with anger and confusion. So I ran out of the house while Zach chased me out. "Cammie! Cammie! Wait up!" he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried. "Just who exactly are you?"

"I'm the person you've always known, I'm Zach."

"Oh yea! Then who am I?" I say. "How long have you known me? How many of me have you known? How long were you going to keep this a secret?"

"Cammie, you don't understand." He tries to calm me down, instead I don't listen and I run away from him just like the nightmare. "Cammie! Cammie!"


	7. Chapter 7: Run Away Love

**Runaway Love: Cammie Turns Away from Zach**

I felt so much heartache. Why didn't he tell me this? How long was he going to keep this from me? I needed some time alone. I couldn't just stay knowing he lives right next door and he could come see me anytime. I had to get away.

Now that I know everything, now that I know that Zach Goode's an immortal, I need some time to think about our relationship. For a first relationship, it's a pretty disturbing one. So I packed up some clothes. I plan to go out into town where my sisters are. It's time I go out and experience the world out there instead of staying in this house, thinking about that just happened.

When I reached town, I see lots of people with smiles on their faces and I thought to myself that I could be like that too. I could see my sisters by the gazebo, having a good time. It's been so long since I've hung out with them that i start to feel bad, so I made up my mind to forget about Zach for once and just enjoy life with my sisters. I walk towards them, it was relieving to see them. "Cammie!" Liz squeals. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should spend time with you all." I tell them.

"Well what about Zach?" Macey asks, a look of wonder on all their faces.

I cringe just by the sound of his name. "He'll be fine. So what are we going to do today?" I ask, quickly changing the subject, eager to just have some family time right now.

I tried so hard to get that moment out of my head by just having fun with my sisters. But even still, it's something you can't just forget once you see it. I thought about all the times I spent with Zach. I know with my gut, that Zach is a good guy. There must be a reason why he hid all that from me. And the only reason why I'm thinking of a reason is because I still love him. But I won't go back just yet.

Here I am, lying on my bed, thinking about what just happened today. It feels like a dream and I just want to get rid of this dream. I immerse myself to the feeling of the newly washed bedsheets, the scent so comforting, it immediately sends me drifting off. So I go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

The next day, I woke up and felt different 'cause it's been days since I've slept well, days since I've had the nightmares. It felt very good to take a break from it all. I stretch, loving the feeling of it, looking forward to great day.

I spent the next couple of days with my sisters and I hadn't even thought of Zach the whole time. To tell you the truth, it felt very good to get a peace of mind even for just a short time. I even saw Grant and Jonas there. I felt very happy for Bex and Liz now that Bex is with Grant and Liz with Jonas. They seemed elated together.

"Have you guys seen Zach? I just noticed he's not with you." Bex asked.

I look away, hoping to avoid the subject but I couldn't quite do that. "Nope, haven't seen him in awhile. You should ask Cammie here. She's the closest one to him." Grant laughs. I sigh, disappointed to even be talking about him. But I just wave it away, hoping to use my time wisely to get away from this horrible situation that's just been a pain in the gut.

I went out into town one day and to the gazebo, I just love it there. It reminds me of our secret garden, except not so secretive. Why did I even think of that? It's too excruciating to even think about. So I walk around, breathing slowly, hoping it'll help me feel better.

Then, the one thing that got me most was when Zach appeared. Zach was there. He appeared out of nowhere from within the crowd. Looking right at me with his hands in his pockets. He was moving slowly towards me and I was moving backwards slowly, trying to get out of the gazebo, my breathing becoming more rapidly with each step taken. His footsteps are light, each foot moving in front of another continuously. I can't face him now, not when I'm starting to get my mind back. "Cammie!" Zach shouts as I get out of the gazebo. "Cammie, you know you can't ignore me like this forever."

"I just need some time alone. All this is just really hard to believe, you know." I tell him even though I know that what he just said is true. I really can't ignore him forever, no one goes on living like that.

"I know, that's why I'm here to explain it to you. _Everything_."

But I didn't listen to him. I can't face him now, not when I'm starting to doubt our relationship. I try to focus on anything but him. But even the crowds of people couldn't help. I steady my breathing and continue to walk, wishing in the back of my head that he could just leave. But being the persistent person that Zach is, he didn't. He followed me everywhere I went.

I ran across the street and I almost got hit by a coach, but that's when Zach came and got me around the waist, pulling me back before I could even get hit. "Cammie! Are you alright?" Zach says, his eyes wide with shock displayed on his face while he holds me tighter.

"I'm.. I'm fine!" I tell him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You need me here, Cammie. You'd hurt yourself if you were alone." He tells me, but I wanted to prove him wrong right then and there 'cause at that time, I didn't want him. But at some point, I knew he was right. "Please, Cammie. Let me explain."

I look at him. He's practically begging me to listen. His dark green eyes gazing right into mines as he steps closer. A part of me didn't want to listen, but the other part needed to know. I needed to know the rest of the story. And because I knew I couldn't avoid this forever, I told him, "Fine, I'll listen. But please tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

"Fine, but just please don't go ignoring me. There are just things you need to understand, the reason why you just couldn't know."

Now that I've agreed to listen to Zach, we decided to go to a park and sit at a bench to talk. Though, it took moments for Zach to start talking. Out of this nervous feeling inside me, I start to play with a loose thread on my dress, taking deep breaths here and there. My fingers shaking for a bit. Then finally, Zach gets the courage to face me and say, "I hid all this, this secret from you because I couldn't afford to see you get hurt and disappear from me again."

"Disappear? What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what exactly he means by that, now that he makes it sound like a bad thing.

"Now I'm sure you know by now that you've been reincarnating throughout these years. But the reason why you've always disappeared is because of this woman." He tells me. "This woman has been hunting you down to keep you away from me."

He exhales deeply as misery fills his face. He avoids looking at me, watching people pass by as heavy thoughts fill his mind. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "And this woman is my mother." It must've been very hard for him to tell me that. But having a mother that's set out to kill me each time is harder.

I was very surprised to hear this. Why would someone do this? I squint at him, trying to take in all that he just said. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I hold my breath when he starts to say something. "My mother obviously hates you. The reason for that is because both our families have been rivals for so long. Our families just couldn't agree with each other, she just doesn't approve of you. She thinks you'll ruin my life if we stay together." He explains. I turn away, feeling a little more than affected from what he said. I turn to the wind, hoping it'll help cool me down, but it doesn't quite help. I hold the bench a little harder than usual, not able to take it all in. Then that's when he reaches for my hand, sending a feel of comfort through me. "That's why she's been getting rid of you."

"Rid? As in killing me?" I ask. I gawk at him, I just can't imagine getting killed by someone when I've done nothing wrong. "And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"If my mother found out about us, she'd chase after you and kill you again and I couldn't let that happen." He says, a look of despair and disappointment displayed on his face. "She may not be here with me, but she finds things out very quickly and one thing's for sure, she's having me watched. My mother's not a person you want to mess with. She's very dangerous, Cammie." I have to admit, I got crept out by what he said. It immediately gave me the willies. I just can't imagine a woman so horrible like that, a woman horrible enough that she would do anything to get rid of me.

When he meets my gaze, I start to feel awful for doubting him. My heart begins to race when I think about all the things he's just said, that I wish I could just turn back time and change everything. But I wave it away, determined to get to the bottom of this situation. "And about my immortality, the thing is, I have no idea how I became like this. My mother doesn't know how either. It just happened the first time you vanished." Zach confesses, a look of confusion and wonder on his face.

His jaw starts to harden when he starts to have his flashbacks. He runs his hand through his hair and looks at me, his voice low and deep when he says, "But I did come up with a theory. I think the reason for this immortality is to correct what my mother's been doing. To stop her once and for all. She can't go on doing this, it isn't right. You know the saying, "True love never dies"?" Right then and there, Zach's whole expression starts to shift as he turns to me. For the first time on this day, he looked hopeful.

"Yea, I do." I say, feeling like this conversation will change to something good for a change. My eyes widen as I grip his hand tighter, urging him to go on.

"Well that's something I'll have to prove." He tells me and when he said that, I thought it was the most romantic thing I've heard from him. I thought it was really brave for him to say that, to decide to go against his own mother just to fight for the both of us.

"I have to show her that nothing can stop us from loving each other, that's why I need you to stop being angry and just act normal. For now, _this_ will be our secret. "

*Thanks for the reviews! Any improvements to be made? Just tell me :D


	8. Chapter 8: Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love: Cammie's Special Visitor**

After that conversation we just had, Zach decided to leave for the better, just so his mother doesn't catch us together. But he did say he'd come back to check up on me once in awhile. Now, I feel a sense of relief now that I know what's been the problem. Now I won't let anything come between me and Zach. But does this mean Zach's mother will come after me? I mean, what if she already knows about us. Will she set out to kill me? Whatever the answer is, I'm ready to face my fate.

I was walking down a hill when my scarf flew away and got stuck on a tree branch. I tried reaching for it, but it was too high. But then, someone was nice enough to help me. "Here you go." The young woman said. She looked so modest with a nice smile on her face. She looked kindly at me as she passed the scarf to me. Something just felt odd about her though, but maybe that's just me.

"Thanks Miss…" But before I could finish the sentence, she was already on her way. Before she was out of sight, she turned back to wink at me. That felt even odder. It feels like she knows me, but I just waved it away. The look on her eyes was so fierce. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a wolf. Something's telling me that we'll be seeing more of each other.

I went back to the hotel that I and my sister were staying at. I noticed they were all dressed up. "Cammie! You're back! Great! You should come with us to shop," Macey says, while she fixes her hair in the mirror. She turns around to look at me, "Come on! How 'bout some sisterly trips! What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun." I laugh as Bex and Liz come out and take me by both arms. We run out and wander around town. Then, that's when I noticed the woman that helped me the last time. She was near a coffee shop, sipping some coffee, drumming her fingers on the table and I don't know if she was looking at me too 'cause she was wearing some dark shades. I looked away since I was a bit freaked out and when I went to glance her way again, she wasn't there anymore.

That felt odd again, I feel like I'm being watched. Then, I think back to when Zach said he's being monitored. This gets me wondering if it's also happening to me too. I watch my sisters as they each pick out some jewelry. Then I start to think that I'm worrying too much, that I must be seeing things.

"Are you okay, Cammie?" Liz asks. She walks towards me with a necklace dangling from her fingertips, cocking her head to the side with her nose crinkled. "Come on, Cammie. Have some fun with us!"

I take a deep breath and smile. I should just relax. So, I walk around the jewelry cart, looking for something I'd like. I find one that catches my eye. One that seems to represent me and Zach. A necklace that has two hearts connected and intwined, representing our unbreakable love. I find it special that I decide to buy it and wear it.

The day does by, but I still feel a sense of urgency. I continue to feel like a set of eyes are watching me. Even though, I look around and find no one watching, I know someone's out there. I try to hide my fear in spite of my sisters. I don't want them getting involved in this mess. But there was this one time when I went window shopping. I was looking at some clothes that were behind a glass, and in the reflection on the glass, I saw the same woman from before. When I looked behind me, she wasn't there. I look all around, but all I see are crowds of people doing their own thing. I begin to think I was hallucinating.

When me and my sisters get back to the hotel, I feel a change in the atmosphere. I don't know if this is just part of my hallucinations. I tell my sisters to go right ahead, that I'll be right behind them. I take a seat and close my eyes, telling myself to clam down. I steady my breathing and center myself, reassuring myself that everything will be just fine. Then someone knocks on the wall loudly, that it immediately knocks me off.

"Excuse me," She says as she reaches into the pocket of her blazer. "Sorry to disturb you, but I believe this is yours?" Referring to the necklace she just took out. The necklace that I just bought, laying flat on her palm as she offers it to me.

I bring one hand to my neck, making sure of myself if it is mine or not. But, I find nothing but a span of skin on my neck. Noting that the necklace has been lost and that this lady had found it. I reach slowly for the necklace, like a prey afraid to get attacked by the predator. "Thank you for coming all the way here to return it." And when I took it, my fingers brushed against her palm and I couldn't help but notice how cold her hand was. So cold, it gave me goosebumps.

She smiles slowly, her gaze solely on mine as her eyes slowly look over me. "It's no problem," Her voice sharp and clear when she says it. "_It's no problem at all_," She repeats, emphasizing every word she just said. "It's my pleasure to help." A low giggle escaping her throat, making me wonder who this person really is.

"May I ask, what's your name? I mean you've helped twice already and I don't even know your name." My body starts to stiffen as I hold my breath in, awaiting her answer, half expecting she might be a spy, the other half thinking the opposite.

"Let's just say, I'm a good friend and I really protect those that I love," she winks and smiles slowly.

She exhales slowly as she walks towards me, while looking at me from bottom to top. When she stops, her face is only mere inches away from mine and the look in her eyes is so sharp that it gets my knees shaking. A low laugh escapes her throat while she brings a hand to my face and moves my hair away, putting it behind my ear. And that's all it takes, all it takes to surprise me. "You know, you look quite pretty up close," She smirks as her nails press into my skin. I have no idea what's going on with me. I'm frozen to the ground, unable to move, left with only the choice to just listen to what this woman has to say. "Then again, you don't really see how genuine a person is unless you see them real closely. I can see why a boy can become so foolish over a girl like you."

The next thing I know, the lady is gone and here I am, shaking from nervousness. I have no idea what just happened. I grip the necklace harder, so hard that the hearts break apart. And just when I was about to cry, that's when Zach comes in. "Cammie!" he says, rushing through the door. "Are you okay? Oh God, you're shaking. What happened?"

I steady my breathing and wrap my arms around his neck as I bury my face in his chest. "It's nothing, I just missed you," My voice a bit shaky when I say that. I feel so much better, now that Zach is here and I can feel his warmth. It just makes me feel safe again. I pull away and look him in the eye, digging my hands into his hair when I say, "But there was a woman here. She sort of cornered me and talked a bunch of nonsense. It crept me out. It's..it's… it's like she knew me!"

"Oh God," Zach says. The look on his face turns from worried to afraid. He holds me tighter as he closes his eyes and lowers and shakes his head. When he looks up, he runs his hand through his hair as his gaze is set solely on mine. "That was my mother, Cammie. I can't believe she came out here to see you."

He exhales deeply. I see the worried look on his face. But I won't let it get to us. I won't let her get rid of me again, not when it's gotten this far. Zach's mother clearly said she'd do anything to get rid of me. She's already made up her mind and there's no changing that. But there's also no changing the fact that Zach and I love each other and it's always been that way. Zach should've seen the look on her face. She was like a predator waiting for the right moment to get me.


	9. Chapter 9: Unbreakable

**Unbreakable: Zach Stays "I won't let her get to you"**

"I'm staying here with you tonight, Cammie," Zach tells me. He takes my hand and looks around, fearing his mother might be watching. "You're not safe alone. With me, she won't be able to hurt you."

I sigh. "Well that sounds great," I tell him with sarcasm. I hold onto his hand a little tighter, trying to boost up some light into this relationship. Whatever it is she's planning, I won't let it bring us down. Never.

When we get to the room, I can't help but notice the look on my sisters' faces. They showed nothing, but shock. "Hey guys, sorry to come in, but I'm staying with Cammie here," Zach says, smiling nicely at them while they got their jaws to the ground. "And I hope that's okay with you."

Finally breaking the silence, Bex says, "You do know you can get another room right?" I look at Zach, wondering where this is going. "I mean, you don't wanna stay here. Trust me , it's gonna get crowded."

Zach smirks and looks at me. "Yea, I guess your right. You know how Cammie gets when she's with me." Then, I nudge him on the arm with my elbow, shaking my head. "Guess I'll go get another room for us."

When Zach goes out the door, my sisters start to tease me about Zach and how he's come to stay. They find it very "cute" according to Macey. But that's just the last thing I'll be worried about. The one thing I'm worrying about right now is Zach's mother. "Cause right now, nobody knows what she's planning.

"Come on, I got the keys to the room." Zach says as soon as he gets back, cocking his head to the side, while smiling. I look to my sisters, who are totally trying to get me to go. I smile at them as I shake my head, knowing that they want to give me and Zach some time alone.

When we get to the room, Zach reminds me to never stay far from him. I can't help but feel bad when I see how worried he gets. So, I wrap my arms around his neck, inhaling his scent of soap and shampoo, which always smells good on him, before I say, "Why don't we go out tonight and have some fun?" I pull him close to me, hoping he'll say "yes". I push my forehead to his and close my eyes, wishing all our moments were like this, but worry less. I open my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I don't think that's such a such a good idea, Cammie," Zach says, pulling away. He exhales as he shakes his head, thinking of all the bad possibilities that might happen if we do go out. "If we go out, there's a high chance my mother will catch us. And we don't know what she'll do when she does, Cammie. I just can't risk that."

The moment he says that, I am saddened. I cannot believe we have to live this way, hiding in the shadows, away from this killer. And since I totally disapprove of this, I say, "If your mother is really intent on catching me, then it must be bound to happen," I hold his hand, trying to give him a little hope. "We can't just stay cooped up in here, it's..it's… "It's not right!"

And just when I thought I had lost hope of even persuading Zach, he says, "You're right. She shouldn't stop us from having fun, we have to live a little." Then he takes my hand and leads me out the door and into town.

Since we were a bit hungry, we went to a diner and got us some food. Even though Zach is with me now, I still can't get some peace, 'cause I know she's out there watching us. So Zach puts his hand on top of mine, reassuring me that she won't get to us. "I won't let her get to you." He says, his dark green eyes burning into mine, as I begin to smile knowing he's here for the both of us.

After we've finished with our food, Zach decides to go to the restroom real quick. So here I am, sitting, waiting for him to get back. I look around and notice a couple, just like me and Zach, but unlike us, they've got nothing to worry about. I envy them. They laugh, flirt just like any other regular couple. I wonder when me and Zach will ever become that way. A normal couple with the whole world to ourselves.

I look away, not wanting my envy to get to me. I watch all these people go here and there, laughing and smiling. I watch a person pass by and that's when I notice the woman standing right outside, looking straight at me. And that I know 'cause this time, she's got no shades on and her eyes, the look on her eyes are just so sharp, it takes a long time for me not to look away. She has that smile on, like always. That smile she does whenever she's got something on her mind. A smile that's starting to get to me. Then the next thing I know, she's waving at me before she leaves.

It left my fingers shaking and I didn't want to panic in public. So I stayed seated until Zach came. It left me surprised, thinking what she might do next. So surprised, I can't focus my eyes on Zach's. I mean she wouldn't so anything out here in town now would she?

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Zach tells me, taking my hands tightly.

"She came. Your mother. She came again." I tell him, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Did she get any closer to you?" A look of shock on his face. Then he looks behind and all around us to see if there's anyone watching. "Did she say anything?"

"No.. No. She..she… She didn't come real close. Just outside. She didn't say anything," I start to stutter, steadying my breath. As long as I keep positive and optimistic, nothing will happen to us… I hope.

"It's ok, Cammie," Zach tells me, pushing my hair away from my face. Getting out of his seat and pulling me up, when he says, "I know my mother, she woouldn't do anything ridiculous out here in the public, not when she wants to get rid of you quietly."

When I have finally centered myself, I make an effort to smile at him. I hold his hand, intending on holding onto him for as long as I can, no matter what comes between us. "Shall we go now?" I tell him, laughing as if nothing just happened and feeling quite relieved when he laughs back. Both of us leaning onto each other as we leave the diner.

Not a second passes while we're walking outside, when he starts to wear a saddened look on his face. We stop and I turn to look at him, putting my hand to his face, wondering what made him so sad. "What's wrong? Did you see someone?" I smooth my thumb onto his cheek, trying to look into his eyes but he won't look back just yet.

"I'm just really glad I found you again." Zach says, taking me by the waist. Finally smiling as his gaze is solely on mine.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I wonder. My forehead crinkled as I look at him, confusion taking place in my head.

"Yea, just the thought of losing you again, and maybe waiting another century to find you again, is just painful," he tells me and when I think about it, it must've been really hard waiting for centuries to find me, but only to keep me shortly before I'm actually gone again. "I just can't think of losing you anymore 'cause if I do, I just might go crazy."

I smile and dig my hands into his hair as he pulls me closer and tighter as if he won't ever let go. "You won't lose me again, I promise you." I tell him, hoping that will make him feel better 'cause I plan on fulfilling that promise. 'Cause if this love wasn't meant to be, then we wouldn't be here together right now. And we were just about to kiss. Our faces real close, our lips waiting to crash together, not wanting to wait any longer. We were so close to kissing when 2 guys came up to us and caught our attention.

"If I were you, I'd follow quietly," One of the guys told us. "and I do mean quietly. Now, you wouldn't want to make a scene out here now do you? You come quietly and nobody gets hurt." The guy reassures us, both of them giving us a hard stare, making sure we don't get away. I look around us, wondering what would happen if we did something stupid. But we know better, acting recklessly might get all these people harmed, even more, ourselves.

I turn to look at Zach who's got a look on his face, telling me that he's deciding whether to make the run for it or not. None of us asking who's this got to do with 'cause we both know that it's his mother's doing. He's still holding my hand and when he looks at me, he nods and I know it means we should listen and follow them. So, I hold his hand tighter, ready to face this together.

The guys lead us through a trail of trees. I can hear water rushing so loud, it's deafening. We continue to walk, a guy in front of us and another behind us, watching us carefully. I get chills down my spine as I walk, the air so cold, giving me a scary feeling, telling me what we're about to face isn't so good. I put my hands to my arms to keep myself warm. Zach notices and puts his arms around me, rubbing his hand on my arm.

When we make a stop, we notice a woman with her back facing us. The wind blowing our way that it makes the woman's hair move so effortlessly, making it look smooth and shiny. Her hands are in her pockets and when she turns around, she's smiling slowly and it only takes a second for my breath to be taken away when she says, "I've been expecting you."

*Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter coming up soon! Find out what happens to Cammie and Zach soon :D


	10. Chapter 10: Come Back to Me

**Come Back to Me: Cammie and Zach**

"Missed me, Cammie," Zach's mother mocks. She walks closer to me slowly. Zach tries to guard me, stepping in between me and his mother. "Don't worry son, I won't hurt this girl of yours," She gives Zach a stern look, almost asking him to step aside. Zach does so, but still watching every move she makes. She puts her hand to my face then quickly puts it down and smirks. "I knew we'd be meeting more of each other, Cammie," A low laugh escapes her throat as she turns around again.

She takes a few steps around before saying anything else. She puts her hands on her hips, turning to me to say, "Why won't you just die?" She exclaims. Her fingers tapping on her hips as she exhales deeply, "Do you know how many times I've tried getting rid of you? And now here you are again!" Her eyes so wide when they look straight at mine, it only takes a second for me to be surprised.

"You don't deserve Zach," She says with her voice low and this time, her eyes are filled with fury. She charges towards me, so fast when she says, "Why won't you just stay away?" She comes so fast, it causes Zach to take action and come forward. "Zach, get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you don't have to do this!" Zach says, taking my hand behind him.

His mother laughs as she shakes her head at him. Then suddenly, she stops laughing, her face gone all serious, it sends chills down my spine. "Hold him!" She commands her two guys, as she points at Zach. She turns her head to look at me, anger filling her eyes, total hatred going all to me. "It shouldn't have gotten this far, if only you just stayed far away from us, Cammie." She declares.

The guys struggle to hold onto Zach as Zach throws punches at them. I can't watch this happen to Zach. I can't stand to see him get hurt. I'd rather have it be me than him. "Please, don't do this. Just take me! I'll do anything you say!" I beg her, not being able to take the sight of Zach having to fight.

"No! Cammie! Don't do this!" Zach shouts out, still trying to deal with the guys. "Just run, Cammie! Run!" But his words go right through me, taking no sense inside of me. 'Cause even though I run away, she will still come after me till I'm actually dead. I'm too tired to run away, too tired of all of this. Tears start to come up and blur my eyes as I glance between Zach and his mother. My head too clouded to even think of what to do. But I made Zach a promise and I plan on keeping it. I look to Zach one last time, a tear dropping from my face as I already have made up my mind.

She laughs as her gaze sets on mine. "You'd do _anything_?" She asks to reassure herself of what I just said as if an idea just formed in her head, which I'm sure did.

I nod my head, thinking if I'm doing the right thing. I take a look at Zach, shaking my head at him, telling him to stop fighting, which he does when he gets the knowledge of what I'm doing. I continue to look at him as I say, "Yes, I'll do _anything_."

Zach stops fighting and shakes his head at me, clearly disapproving of what I'm about to do. "No Cammie. Don't do this." He says as he jaw begins to tighten, the 2 guys getting a hold of him.

She turns to look at Zach and says, "So if I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" She is clearly testing me to see if I'd do as she says. She puts one hand on her hip, waiting for an answer from me as she looks at me carefully, never letting he gaze falter.

I know better and I won't lose to her. I know she's just testing me and I know she won't end me just yet. She's too good for that. For now, I'll let her have the pleasure of feeling powerful, but when the time comes, this time I'll be the one to bring her down. So I nod at her, letting her think I'd actually do anything.

"Don't worry, Cammie. I won't kill you just yet," She confesses and smirks. "I've got more in store for you. And trust me, it _will_ surprise you. I tend to prefer slow deaths, they're more painful. And maybe this time, you'll remember this one and never come back." A low laugh escapes her throat as she rolls her eyes dramatically. When she stops laughing, she reaches for my arm, pulling me away, leaving this place. Zach shouts out my name a few times and I look back at him to smile.

I stop and look at her. "Can I do one last thing before you take me away?" She looks at me with those sharp eyes before she slowly lets go of my arm. And when she does, I run over to Zach, giving him what may be our last hug, and I whisper in his ear, "I'll be back." I meant those words, going back to her, I think about my sisters and Zach, knowing I won't leave them just yet, knowing I will keep my word. I will come back and when I do, I'll come back with victory. Then, I go back to his mother and disappear into the trail of trees till I'm out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11: Dead Silence

**Dead Silence "Sometimes people run... to see if you'll come after them"- Joe Solomon**

Dead Silence. That's how quiet it was with just me and Zach's mother. She took me away, away from everything I knew and loved. It was so silent that it gave me the willies, wondering what she might do next. So silent, not even one of us said a word. She taped up my hands and mouth, guess that explains why no one said a word. Not only was the silence uncomfortable, so was being taped up and having her walkbehind me, knowing her mind is full of evil stuff saved just for me.

I continue to keep on walking, walking towards wherever she tells me to. And right then and there, I have to admit, I was afraid for my life. Not knowing where she's taking me, sends chills down my spine, wondering if this will be the last time I'll ever be living. Then I think about my sisters and Zach. Will they come looking for me? But that didn't matter now 'cause as long as I am alive and breathing, I'm still capable of fighting. Of course I had to believe in myself 'cause at that time, all I had to do was keep my promise to Zach.

She'd push me to keep me going. And I'd look back occasionally to see if she's still there and what she may be thinking. I hated her. But then I remembered that she was still a mother. A mother just protecting her own son even if it isn't the right way to do it. So maybe a little part of my hatred diminished. I wondered what was going through mind as she was in the process of getting rid of me. I wondered if she felt even a tiny part of guilt for what she was doing. There was so much to wonder about, but the only thing that got me most is wondering if this person has a chance of changing her mind today.

I breathe in, I breathe out. Here I am walking on plain dirt, kicking rocks as I walk. Occasionally getting pushed by her to keep up my pace. The fresh air is what kept me at peace. Cold and fresh. No matter what situation I was in, it kept me calm. If there's one thing I wanted to know before I die, it's her name. I want to know the name of my killer. A name that may serve as some kind of importance if I do reincarnate again. A name that will remind me why I'm here getting closer to death. A name for the reason why I may once again disappear from this earth plane.

Trust me when I say, getting my hands taped up behind me is uncomfortable, not only can't I scratch an itch on my nose, it gets hard to balance at some times. This walk that we were taking, seemed forever. It was like walking in circles. I see the same trees and same path. Sometimes it got me wishing that we'd get there already even it means having to die.

And when I thought this whole time was going to be dead silent, that's when she said something, "You know, we could've been great friends," She says from behind me, though I didn't know what kind of face she had on. If she actually meant that or not. But I didn't dare look behind me again. "You would've been great for my son. But your family was just too arrogant, thinking they were smarter and better than us," Even though I didn't see her, I know she smirked when she said that. "You're quite a lucky girl for having my son love you despite how your family has been to us."

I cringe whenever I hear Zach's name, wondering where he may be right now, hoping he doesn't do anything that'll hurt him. "But then, you know what they say, Karma's a b****. Guess that's why your parent's died," The second I heard that, I couldn't help but get angry 'cause no matter what she says, my family didn't die 'cause of karma. They didn't die for being bad at all. Everyone loved them. I wondered how she knew about my parents' deaths, then I figured she's been watching me from the beginning.

"It was really good knowing you, Cammie. I just hope this will be the last time we'll be seeing each other." A low laugh escapes her throat as she mumbles something under her breath.

"Any last words?" Her voice teasing me, mocking me as she continues to laugh softly and take pity on me. "Oh sorry, my apologies. I forgot you were taped up," She turns me around so I'm now facing her. She removes the duct tape on my mouth so quickly, it stings and I wince and when I look at her, my stomach begins to churn. Just the sight of her makes me sick.

"Go ahead, say what you need to say." She says, hand on hip with an eyebrow rising up. She looks at me like a tiger focusing on its prey, it quickly intimidates me.

"What's your name?" I ask her, my voice a bit husky, quickly dreading her answer and her reaction to my question. I hold my breath and try to keep my gaze on her, hoping she doesn't notice the sweat sliding down the side of my head, indicating that I'm afraid. She smirks, thinking how lame my question is.

"Catherine. My name's Catherine Goode," She says, smiling, fingers drumming on her hips. She looks down on me, her her chin a tad bit high. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." I lied, but you guys already know the reason for why I asked that. I just had to know. And when I got my answer, I turned back around and walked on. This time with no tape on my mouth. That was a good thing 'cause I get to smile whenever I think about all the good times I spent with Zach and my sisters. Then I think about how it would be like if I was blind. Would I be better than this or worse? But then a blind person always has a heart. Even though you can't see through your eyes, you can still see and feel through your heart. Even though your blind, you just have to listen to what your heart says. And my heart's telling me that I still love Zach even though his mother is the reason for all my deaths.

Whatever happens to me, I won't ever hate this woman 'cause I know that somewhere inside of her, there's still some good in her. 'Cause people are truly good at heart.

I don't know what got to me, but the next thing I know, tears fill up my eyes. They gather up so much that they start to fall. Though, I try to not let her know. I don't want her to get the wrong idea and I think that I've weakened. I guess it's the thought of being alone and not having anyone who's on my side, next to me. The thought of not having Zach here is just painful 'cause I need him the most right now.

Before I know it, we've reached our destination. It seems like a facility. A facility that must've been used many times by her to kill me over and over again, considering the fact that it looks new and clean. It takes my breath away. She laughs and grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards the facility. And when she looks at me, I can't help but notice the evil I find in her eyes as she smiles slowly.

"Surprised, Cammie?" She asks, her voice low and deep when she says it, noticing how my eyes widen once we got there. Pulling me harder and faster. Her feet moving so fast, it wuickly turns into a blur. "Don't worry. This time, I'll be thorough and make sure you _never_ come back," And when she says that, I know she's trying to frighten me, but I know she's wrong. Dead wrong. No matter how many times she tries to kill me, I will keep on coming back.

"This time will be a time you'll never forget, Cammie. I'll make sure of that. Trust me when I say, I tend to prefer slow, painful deaths." This time she laugh out loud like an evil witch, throwing her head back when she does, it only takes a moment to be shocked. She grips my wrist tighter, winking at me as she leads me to the door.

When we get to the door, we stop moving. She looks at me sharply, smling slowly and I know this means she's just about to get started. I can't help but feel startled, thinking if I'll escape this or not. It frightens me even to just look at this door right in front of me, making me wonder what may be behind this door. Will I live or will I die?

*To those who have wondered if this is like The Fallen Series, I haven't read that series yet but I have seen a summary of it and I have to say, they are very similar :D Thanks to those who have read this, hope you love it

*This story is supposed to take place in Summer of 1947

*Find out on the next chapters and see if Cammie will live through this :D


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue Me

**Rescue Me: Cammie and Zach**

She pulls me in, my death coming closer than I thought. And all I do is wait for it. Why? 'Cause nobody's gonna come and rescue me. It's cold inside, it suits the kind of person Catherine is. She's a cold-hearted person. And there's no stopping her.

"Watch her!" She demands the 2 guys who were inside, just waiting for her to come. "_Closely,_" She emphasizes as she stops walking and looks back at us. Eyeing me closely, letting me know she won't let me get away.

When she gets back, she takes me by the arm and leads me to a room. Inside is a chair right in the middle of the room. She puts me down on the chair and once she does, she looks down on me and says, "Your nightmare starts now, Cammie," she kneels down to look at me closely. She smiles slowly. My eyes go wide as I look at her, her stare giving me a frightened feeling. "You shouldn't have come back, Cammie." She laughs low and deep , her face not giving anything away about her plans.

She tapes my feet together and my hands in the back. She blind folds me so that I can't see anything that she does. Not being able to see anything makes it seem even more territfying. And I know she got out of the room 'cause I heard the door open then close. The room must be soundproof 'cause I noticed the soundproof walls earlier and I couldn't hear anything then. For a cold-hearted hearted person like her, she's pretty smart. I guess she doesn't want me to know any of her plans. She's got _everything_ planned out.

It's only been approximately 2 hours but it feels like it's been a year since the las time I saw Zach. I miss him so bad. I linger for his touch. I wonder where he may be right now, if he's alright. My chest begins to ache from the thought of thinking of how I didn't get to tell him that I love him. If he loves me, he'd know that and he'd come and get me. But right then and there, I was already second-guessing about that. Being here was just too lonely and mind blowing. It was like being starnded in a desert, but I'd prefer being stuck in a desert instead.

I waited for something. Just anything, anything but silence. It took a while before she came back. And when she did, she brought something with her. I knew that 'cause she dropped something on a nearby table. She unzips a bag and takes something out. The materials making a slight sound. Her footsteps getting louder as she walks towards me.

She stops right in front of me. Her voice loud and clear when she says, "This will only hurt just a bit," I couldn't see her but I knew she smiled when she said that. A laugh escaping her throat as she injects something inside of me. I wince a bit at the pain as the needle goes in deeper. I have no idea what she just put inside of me, but I know it's not good, considering the fact that she doesn't have any good intentions on me. "Sleep tight, Cammie." She says as she laughs evilly and walks away.

My head feels so light, it's like I have no idea where I am or who I am. Then suddenly I'm sleeping. I'm falling into a never ending darkness. I continue to keep on falling, not knowing if this is going to stop. And just when I thought it wasn't going to stop, I fall. I fall into a scene. I've never seen it before.

I'm on a path in the middle of the woods. My feet, walking on its own. It's so peaceful unlike the reality I'm actually in. The leaves of he trees are orange 'cause of Summer. The air is so fresh, I quickly inhale it. I continue to walk on and that's when I see them. My father and were in front of me, smiling. I wlak towards them slowly, wondering if this might be a trap or soemthing. Then finding out it's not when my mother says, "It's ok, Cammie. You're safe." She nods at me, reassuring me that we're alone.

I'm standing in front of me when my mother takes my hand. "Is this a dream?" I ask them, still in shock that I'm actually seeing them. I glance between them, waiting for an answer.

"We wish it wasn't, Cammie," My dad says, looking to my mother. "Don't be surprised. You're just in a dream and we're here to warn you. We know the situation you're in, Cammie," He takes my hand and smooths it with his hand. "Don't be afraid, Cammie. Remember, it's not just about taking chances, it's about taking chances that are worth the risk."

I wonder what he meant by that. I was just about to clear it up when my mother says, "I'm afraid you don't have much time," She puts her hand to my face, pushng my hair. "Be safe, Cammie."

I look to them in wonder, confused as to what they're trying to say. But instead of asking, I listen, knowing that they know what they're doing. Then, I'm taken by surprise when they both say, "Go, Cammie! Go!" They both shout as they both start to fade away like mist. So I listen. I run back, not exactly knowing where to go. Then suddenly, I fall into another scene. A scene that looks vague but familiar. A scene that kept me from sleeping for days. It was the nightmare I had before.

I was running. Running away from Zach. And I was crying. And this wasn't 'cause of Zach. The reason was behind him. His mother. His mother was right behind him, chasing after me while Zach stayed to keep them from getting to me. And the only reason why I was running away was 'cause of Catherine. I continue to run through the woods, barefoot. My feet aching as they step onto twigs. But I don't feel much of the pain 'cause then, all I could focus on was getting as far away as I can from them. My insides begin to ache, like they've just shrunk and they can't do any more work. But I continue to run. I was running when I heard a gunshot. Then it ended. The whole dream ended.

*The nightmare continues on the next chapter, find out what happens next


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing Can Keep Us Apart

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart: Cammie and Zach**

I awake. Still tied to a chair, still not able to move. I'm blind folded and I can't see anything. I move around thinking there might be someone around to help me, but of course there wasn't anyone around to help me. Not when they work for Catherine. I move my hands around even though they're tied to the chair on each side. The duct tape clinging onto me tightly, I'm thinking there isn't any hope to escape especially with my feet bound together. I can feel my sweat slipping down the side of my head as I start to move around, looking for a way out, still a bit shocked from the dream.

I rest my hands on the chair, feeling it. It's made out of wood. The feel of it so rough against my fingertips. I grip it tighter, my anxiety getting to me. I stretch out my legs, my legs that feel so weak due to the long walk. Then, I think that's it's a good thing that my legs aren't bound to the chair 'cause then I could still stand up. Right then and there an idea came to mind.

I stood up. The top half of my body, bending over as my hands are bound to it. I breath in deeply, encouraging myself that I can do this. It was very hard to balance myself since my feet were tied together. I move back slowly, searching for a nearby wall to bang on. I fall once or twice but I persevere and get back up, knowing I won't give up just now. My back starts to ache 'cause of bending over for so long. Then finally, I've reached a wall. I feel it touching the chair. I use all my might to bang against the chair to break it. I'm just hoping Catherine won't come in just yet.

I continue to bang against the wall, pieces of the chair falling to my feet as it starts to crumble apart. A flow of relief goes through me as the completely brakes, finally giving me a chance to be released. The arm rests of the chair to which my hands are bound, break, letting me reach over to each hand to rip off the duct tape and blind fold. I rip off the tape off of my feet, standing up slowly and looking around to see if there are any cameras around to watch me. I inhale deeply when I find out there aren't any. I move slowly to the door and reach towards the doorknob. I turn it slowly, afraid there's someone behind this door. Surprised to find it unlocked, I peek out to see if anybody's there.

I walk to find no one there. Everyone must be in their headquarters 'cause then, there was no one but silence. I inhale deeply, feeling nervous about what I should do next. I feel my heart banging against my chest as I make my next move, my feet moving in front of each continuously. I'm lost. Not knowing where the exit is. I long for Zach, wishing he were here right now. I need him. But I was far from getting my wish.

I continue to walk around, careful to watch my back to make sure I don't get caught. I'm lost, like in a maze. Where am I? Where should I go next? I pass by halls, careful not to go through any doors besides an exit. My breathing goes rapid as I try so hard to search for that exit. I lean against the wall for a bit. It feels so cold and rough and all I see is gray all around me. I close my eyes wishing I wasn't here right now, wishing it were just a nightmare.

I try to center myself when I hear footsteps. They were coming towards me as they move closer to where I was. I look around, searching for a place to hide in and losing hope when I find none. I move around, rushing into hallways but always hearing footsteps in return. They were everywhere! I turn to each corner, hoping something will help me. My hands begin to shake as I start to panic, not knowing where to go. I turn to one corner and that's when I thought I was going to be dead. 'Cause right then and there, Catherine turned a corner around on the other side of me. I froze right in the middle of the hallway. Everything was like in exclamation. I froze like my feet were nailed to the ground. My eyes widening the minute her head peeked out of the corner. And just when I thought it was all over, that's when someone pulled me. He pulled me into a storage room and closed the door immediately. Saving me at the right moment before Catherine could even see me. It was so sudden that I didn't know what just happened.

I breathe in and out so fast due to the shock I just went through. Thinking of what would happen if I were to be caught. If it wasn't for this person, maybe I would've been dead by now. But I couldn't see who it was that saved me. It was pitch black. It could be anybody, someone with bad intentions, just saving me now so he could hurt me later, so I ask, "Who are you? Why'd you save me?" I move back towards a wall, trying to be careful of who this person might be. My fingers still shaking from the situation, but they still loom around for a weapon, just in case I might need it to protect myself from this person.

I reach for a metal stick. Gripping it and readying myself for when I need it, glad it was dark so that he wouldn't see how scared I was at the moment. It took awhile for him to answer, that I thought I might be the only one in there. It took awhile for him to say, "Cammie," That's all it took to weaken me, to surrender to whoever this person was, 'cause then, his voice was beautiful, something that I missed and reminisced about. Something that sounded so familiar. And even though it wasn't clear as to who it was, I didn't ask how he knew my name 'cause I felt that he was harmless. He reaches for the light switch when he knows Catherine has gone. The light turns on, shining on his beautiful face, a face that I've missed so much and so familiar, that it only takes a moment for it to take my breath away. The face that took my breath away from the first time I saw him.

He looks at me with those deep green eyes of his, a longing lingering in them. His hand reaches towards me as he says, "I'm sorry I hadn't come sooner," He puts hand on my face, pulling me closer as he looms closer even. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, my body like a magnet to him, so irresistible. We stay like that for a moment before he says, "I'm here now."

I back away to look into his eyes, my hands digging into his luscious hair, missing the feel of them. "You shouldn't have come," I tell him as I shake my head, thinking it's too dangerous for him to be here. "I missed you." I confess, my voice cracking as I say it. A teardrop slipping down my cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb, reassuring me that everything will be fine.

"We have to get out of here. I _need _to get you out of here, Cammie," He tells me, his voice all serious, holding me tightly around the waist. He closes his eyes for a bit before he looks up again to say, " I won't let her hurt you again, Cammie. I can't. So all we can do for now is to run away as fast as we can. And when the right time comes, we'll end this. I promise." He looks deep into my eyes, waiting for my approval and I couldn't help but go along with his plan, 'cause then, that was the only thing that seemed right at the time. I grip his hand tighter as I begin to regain hope. I smile at him as he smiles back, just so elated to have him here. Just so elated to have Zach Goode back. The one I've always loved. 'Cause together, it's us against the world.


	14. Chapter 14: Deja vu

**Deja vu**

"We have to get out of here as fast as we can," He tells me as our feet move faster than usual, taking no time to take a breath. "It'll be a matter of time till she finds out you're gone." Zach grips my hand tighter, making sure I'm always in his grasp.

We pass by countless hallways, never stopping for a breath. Our breaths become more rapid by the minute as we continue to run. We stop by a corner as Zach looks around the area, making sure that no one's around to catch us. And that's when I noticed his eyes. The love in his eyes quickly replaced by worry. It takes all of my strength to keep me from hugging and comforting him. I think about all the times he had to go through his mothers cruel ways and it's just painful.

There it was, the exit that'll get us back to where we belong. We were so close to going through it. We were running towards it, thinking everything was fine. But nothing is ever fine as long as we're still here. Zach was just about to reach for the door knob, when someone came at just the wrong minute.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Catherine says right behind us with her guys beside her, ready to take us down. She lets out a menacing laugh, a laugh I've yet to get used to. A laugh that still sends chills down my spine. She shakes her head, thinking she has won. You know what they say, it's important to know when you've been defeated. But the thing is, we weren't defeated.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" She throws her head back as she lets out that wicked laugh of hers. "Well then, run out that exit, Zach," She demands, while a cold wind settles on my face. Her voice seems to echo in this vast facility. I couldn't help but be surprised when she told us to go through that exit. I had thought that she was giving us a chance to live. But I guess I was mistaken when she said, "But leave the girl."

I held my breath in, her words scaring the hell out of me. There was no way she'd let me go out that door. There was no way she'd do that so it had to only be Zach. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest, I thought it was going to burst out. The situation must have been getting to me 'cause the next thing I know, I could hear every one breathing. Catherine sounded very calm, like nothing was happening at all. Zach was exactly the same. No matter what situation he was in, he stayed calm. Though his face showed the exact opposite. He looked pretty pissed off. They're breaths coming in and out slowly, but they're all soon drowned out by Catherine's voice.

Zach's jaw tightened as we turned around to face her. I exhaled deeply as I slowly saw her face. The features of her face are so sharp as she takes in, it only takes a moment for me to wince. She takes a look at her nails, pretending to be bored, uninterested as if we're some kind of play that dissatisfies her. Zach's hand became tighter every second. The look on Catherine's face became more wicked as she saw our faces, taking slow steps towards us, her gaze set solely on Zach this time.

"Go, Zach. Save yourself," She tells him, softly touching his cheek and taking a quick glance at me and not a moment passes till she has turned back to Zach. "You don't wanna see what happens next." And just those words is all it took to let me know everything was over. She'll kill me once Zach leaves.

""Save yourself?" You're already killing me!" Zach tells her, anger filling his eyes as he faces his own mother. I have to say, I was pretty surprised to hear Zach say that. He's fearless. "You can't stop us." And that's all he had to say before we literally took off and went out the door. That's all it took for him to take me by surprise as he pulled me towards the exit in half a second.

The only thing that came to mind when we went through the door was the rush going through my body as we ran for our lives. There was no other way but to go through the woods. Catherine would shout out for Zach. But it's not as if Zach would look back. He's just had enough. Her guys chased after us but no one could get to us. The fierce look in Zach's eyes made me feel a whole lot better.

The wind let my hair fly effortlessly. I was still barefoot, so the twigs under my feet as I ran, felt painful as they cracked. The pain was enough to make me cry. But I didn't focus on that 'cause all I could think of was getting away and back to my sisters. At least I had Zach beside me. Just feeling his hand in mine lets me know that we can it through this even if someone has to get hurt.

Catherine and her guys caught up to us pretty quickly. I don't know what surprised me more. The fact that Catherine had a gun in her hand or the fact that they were just inches away from taking us into their grasp. I don't know which was scarier but all I had to do at the time was to run faster and Zach knew that, 'cause the next thing I know, Zach's letting go of my hand and telling me to run ahead.

As much as I wanted to hold onto Zach, I couldn't. He urged me on. He needed to stop Catherine. I was running with the wind with no intention of looking back. But I heard Zach arguing with Catherine who came to a brief stop. Zach tried to block her way, telling her she can't do it, but at the time, there was nothing but silence. Silence filling my ears while everything seemed to move slowly, letting me see everything happen in detail. So when I looked back, I saw Zach saying, "Go!" His hand moving back and forth, telling me to keep running, while he tried his best blocking Catherine. And that's when I saw it, her hand with the gun, rising up to point to where I was standing. I turned my head forward again, using all my might to keep running, afraid I might get shot. I've always wanted to know how it feels to live to 100 years old, but thinking I shouldn't even bet on it. My dress clings onto the branches of the pine trees, ripping parts of my dress in a snap. I cringe to the pain of having rocks pinch at my bare feet. My eyes narrow as I begin to see the town. I'm almost there. Almost. Then, a shot was fired. It slowed me down, worried if I had gotten shot. But I didn't. I was fine. I wasn't bleeding or anything, but what about Zach?

I stop, thinking this seems a little too familiar. I've seen this before. I've seen this in my dreams. It's Deja vu. Like the dream, I'm running away from all of them, while Zach tries to stop them all. Then, a shot is fired but the fact who might've gotten shot, remains unknown. What happens next? I close my eyes briefly, trying to remember if there was anything else in the dream. I clench my jaw, frustrated when I'm left with nothing else from the dream. I guess I'm all on my own now, it's all up to my fate.

I exhale deeply, shaking my head at how bad this has gotten. I try to glance at the back of me, seeing no one behind, wondering what has happened, but knowing I can't stop now. Not when I'm this close. Catherine can try anything to scare me, but I won't go running back just yet. I have to get back to town and get help. When I have done so, I will go back to Zach. I have to keep my promise to him, my promise to never leave him.

When I reach town, I run back to the hotel my sisters stayed at, having no care in how the people stare at me right now. I run across crowds of people, my feet still bleeding, oblivious to the scrutiny people are giving me as if I'm some kind of threat. But I guess I am some kind of threat, like to Catherine. I'm just a huge, contagious disease she wants to get rid of.

I run into the hotel, hoping they're still there. Tears started to collect in my eyes and I know it's not 'cause of the pain in my feet, it's the feeling of seeing my sisters again. My only family. I hold in my tears, knowing now's not the time to cry.

I run up to their room, taking in a deep breath, looking down both hallways, making sure no one's there. I put my hand to the door and knock countless times, but get no response in return and I know they're not there. I want to kick the door so bad, but I know I've got no time for that. There's only one place they could be if not here. Our home.

*More chapters will be updated soon :D School starts next week for me, so if the updates take long, you know what to blame it on ;D


	15. Chapter 15: Mouse in a Trap

**Mouse in a Trap**

I run back to my house, my breath coming in and out rapidly. I'm so exhausted but I can't stop now. There are no easy technology in this world yet to use to contact my sisters, so my only choice now is to run. Run as fast as I can. I try to avoid all the ugly stares people have been giving me in spite of my sisters' lives.

I run up the sidewalk that leads to the house. I dash through the door only to find them tied up in chairs in front of the foyer. And they weren't alone. Catherine was there. She was there. And I feel like I've been caught in a trap. She's the cat and I'm the mouse, caught in a mouse trap, waiting for her to get me. I hold onto the wall, not believing my eyes. I feel as if I'm about to crash down from exhaustion or possibly a heart ache. I mean, how could she involve my sisters in this?!

She laughs cruelly. "Looks like your sister's back," She tells my sisters, who are looking at me with confusion and fear in their eyes. I can't help but notice the sweat on their fore heads, indicating that they're suffering right now. "I've been expecting you _again_, Cammie." She walks over to me slowly like a sneaky cat, careful to not alert anyone, then in just a second, she's right in front of my face.

I take one step back in surprise, not wanting to even see the depths of her eyes. "Let them go," I tell her, taking a quick glance at my sisters, then looking back at Catherine, who's leaning right in the doorway. I look at her, hoping I'll get some good out of her. "What exactly have I done for you to do this?" She smirks and shakes her head. She cocks her head to the side and exhales deeply before saying, "_You_ came into our lives," She looks down to the ground and looks at her shoe as she twirls it around. "Give it up, Cammie. You know you won't make it again. _Like always_. You _never_ escaped me," She looks up at me, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She stands up straight, her face becoming so stern, it's like she never smiled at all. "You never listen, do you?" She walks over to her right, carefully, her index finger slowly twists a lock of her brunette hair. "I never could understand what Zach saw in you," A laugh escapes her throat and right then and there, she sounded like a friend joking around. I take a gulp, my hands begin to sweat as I glance towards my sisters. I could feel the cold wind hitting my back and it's giving me the willies, but at that moment, the sound of her voice was creepier. "Sometimes he's just so naive," She turns around to look at me. "It's too late, Cammie. You should've left when I told you to." Her jaw hardens as she charges towards me. I step back, reaching behind me for some kind of balance. And right then, her hands slowly reached up to me, planning to take me into their grasp. And just when I thought she was going to have just what she wanted, that's when my sisters managed to free themselves to attack the men that came with Catherine.

My sisters quickly stand up and charge for the guys behind them, hitting them with sharp punches and kicks as they shout out, "Run, Cammie! Run!" The whole situation quickly captures Catherine's attention, giving me a chance to get away. The mouse has just escaped the trap. I turn away the moment my sisters' tell me to run. As much as I want to help my sisters, I'll just have to put my trust in them and know that they'll be safe and okay once they handle the guys.

Meanwhile, here I am, running. Running to where ever my feet take me. But all I could think of is the Secret Garden. The one where Zach and I would meet at secretly. The one where everything was fine, like nothing could ever go against us. So I turn around, running through the huge bushes that seem to cover the pathway to the secret garden. Right then and there, all I was wishing for was the garden to stay a secret. I couldn't let her find me again. All the flowers were in bloom, even that made me feel a bit better. The grass was clean and fresh, no signs of withering. Everything's exactly how I remembered it the last time I came here with Zach. I hide in one of the bushes, hoping she doesn't come and find me. I stay there patiently, drops of sweat slowly sliding down the sides of my head. I cover my mouth, afraid she'd hear even my own breathing.

I was taken by surprise when somebody just suddenly took me by the waist and turned me around. I gasp out of fear of who it might be. He covers my mouth and brings a finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. He has his hands on my shoulders, carefully taking a hold of me and slowly pushing my hair away from my face with his finger. Little did I know that I was staring at the green eyes of a brown haired and fearless guy named Zach Goode. Little did I know that he was alright with no gun shot wounds whatsoever. A flood of relief went over me. How could I ever think that he might've been dead?

I quickly take him into my arms, breathing in his scent that I've missed so bad. I embrace him tightly while he does the same. My arms snake around his body tightly, digging my face into his shoulders. And just then, I thought tears were going to escape my eyes and I guess they did. "I've missed you." Truth be told, I thought I'd never see his face again.

He pulls back, his hands digging into my hair. He smiles as a soft laugh escapes his throat, he looks over my face, looking to see if I'm alright. "Never let a scratch land on your face." He rubs his thumb on my cheek, wiping away my tears, his eyes burning into mine and before I know it, his lips are right on mine. The kiss was passionate. We kissed as if there was no tomorrow. His lips move around slowly, while I take notice of how soft his lips are on mine. He pulls my head closer as we continue to kiss, every second meant everything. His lips were just about to open, so I lean closer, giving in to the feeling, but at the moment, we heard Catherine shouting out orders.

"Search them around the house! Now!" She commands, her voice pulling me back to the situation. Her voice startled me, suddenly giving me the urge to panic.

Her voice is drowned out the minute Zach says, "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" He pulls the both of us out of the bushes. We both stay low, careful to not let Catherine spot us. He takes me down to the lake, where we had our first kiss. And right then and there, a feeling inside of me told me that this would be the last time I'd have to face Catherine again. She was there. Behind us. She caught us real quick. That's when an eerie feeling went over me. We could barely hear what she was saying under her breath. But I'm pretty sure she was insulting us, most especially me. She moves towards us slowly, her hands turning into fists as her eyes turn into slits. Zach holds my hand tighter each second, not moving an inch, intent on standing his ground. I know it. I just know it. That this will be the end.

*Will this be the end for Cammie? Read on for the upcoming conclusion. Thanks for reading! :D 


End file.
